Jacks two favorite people
by leilalovesseddie
Summary: 15 year old Jack has two people he cares about more than anyone else, Kim Crawford, the love of his life, and his 14 year old sister Lilly who has been away at boarding school. When Lilly comes to visit will Jacks true feelings for Kim come out? Kick and maybe some Jerry and Lilly. I don't own kickin it but I own Lilly! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks two favorite people**

**Jacks pov**

I sighed staring at the letter I'd just received from my sister Lilly. Apparently she is going to come home for 3 weeks. Yay. It's not that I don't like my sister, I do. It's just that I don't really want her around Kim and Jerry.

I kinda told her about my major crush on Kim and well, I really don't want Jerry to flirt with my little sister. Even though she is only one year younger and only an inch and a half shorter than me, that's my sister and Jerry is not laying a hand on her. Now back to Kim, my sister loves to butt into people's business and to be honest I'd prefer if she just let me handle it. I'll tell Kim I like her soon, but not now. Now where is my sister? She should be here by now! Maybe she will be at the dojo. I'll text Kim to see if she wants to meet me there so we can spar while I wait for Lil to show up.

**Lilly's pov**

Running around I searched for the Bobby wasabi Dojo but all I came across was the skate park, and some corndog place! I kept on running around in till I bumped into a tall sort of handsome Latino with dark brown hair and interesting brown eyes. He stood up and said "Hey yo watch where your going your crushin my swag… hey your kinda hot. I'm Jerry, and you are?"

I stood up and glared at him. He was probably the same height as my brother so I didn't have too look up really. "My name is Lilly, do you know where the Wasabi dojo is?" He nodded and said, "Oh ya I was just on my way there, come on." I smiled as he took my hand and he pulled me down the street to my brother's dojo.

**Jack's pov**

Ok where the fuck is my sister? She was supposed to be here at 5 and its 7:30! Even Kim couldn't get me to calm down I was so worried! I was about ten seconds from reporting her missing when she finally walked through the door **holding hands with Jerry!** I ran over to her hugging her tightly and pulling her away from Jerry at the same time. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! You're my little sister Lil, I am supposed to keep an eye on you!"

She nodded and said "I know, but Jerry wanted to stop at falafel Phils before we came here." I nodded finally calming down. I cant really stay mad at her for long, she has skin a little tanner than mine, broad shoulders, long wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. She is 14 and her height 5'5 ½ but she has a soft sweet voice so you'd think she was a tall 10 year old.

I finally sighed saying "Ok, just next time tell me when your going to be two and a half hours late! But anyway I guess you've already met Jerry" shooting a glare towards him. I am extremely protective of Lil and also Kim so if one of them is dating someone, I'm never all that happy with the person. "And this is my best friend Kim, you'll meet Milton, Eddie, and Rudy tomorrow." Lil smiled and said "Oh so this is the famous Kim Crawford. Jack talks about you all the time and about how pre…" I covered her mouth and said "OK so it's been a long night and me and Lilly have some catching up to do so Kim, I'll see you at school and Jerry, please stay away from my sister." With that I ran out the door dragging my sister behind me. "oh come on I was just having a little fun, besides you know you love her!" She said smirking a little. I blushed slightly and said in almost a whisper "Oh shut up, mom wants us home." But I couldn't help but smirk at what she said.

**There is my first chapter! I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it! I will be putting up chapter 2 soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's new boyfriend

**Chapter 2: Kim's new boyfriend**

**Not much to say about this chapter except for I don't own kickin it and review!**

**Kim's pov**

I stared after Jack, shocked at how protective he was of Lilly. She clearly could protect herself and yet Jack treats her as if she was a small child. With a shrug I looked over at Jerry who was freaking out at the fact that Lilly was Jacks sister. Not just his sister but according to Jack she was his baby sister. I know that he calls her that only because she is the youngest out of her, Jack, Jacks 16 year old brother Nathan and his 17 ½ year old brother Mike. (**I own Nathan and Mike as well as Lilly ) **

Jack has always looked up to his brothers and since they always called her the baby of the family, Jack did too. Ugh Jack. I can't seem to get him out of my head! I know he could never like me but no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about his long brown hair and his soft brown eyes that I love so much… ugh snap out of it Kim! Maybe if I talk to Lilly, maybe she knows if he likes me or not! I ran out of the dojo only to bump into Brody, my date to the cotillion. He smiled and said "Sorry for bumping into you Kim, I guess I just wasn't paying attention" and offered me his hand.

I gladly excepted blushing slightly and said "Trust me I was in a hurry and I bumped into you, you did nothing wrong." He winked and said "Well whether it was your fault or mine I hope you'll do me the honor of going to dinner with me tonight. Maybe then I can forgive you for bumping into me" he joked with an adorable crooked smile that reminded me a lot of Jacks crooked smile and how his eyes always shine when he smiles and how… ok I need to snap out of it! I'll just go on this date with Brody and then maybe I can get Jack out of my mind. "I'd love to go on a date with you. I said smiling. He beamed and said, "Cool! See ya in a half in hour at that new pizza place Tony's Toppings!" I waved good-by and

Went to go get ready for my date.

**Jacks pov**

As soon as Lilly and I got home I noticed all the stuff she brought was already in her room. I ran to my room and got out of my GI. I pulled on a T-shirt with a skateboard on it, some jeans and a black hoodie and knocked on my sister's door. She opened it and was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a jean skirt. I grabbed my phone and said "I told mom we where gonna go get some pizza at the new pizza place Eddie recommended. So you better hurry up or you only get one slice." She glared at me and said "Oh shut up, I'm ready!"

We ran down stairs only to be met by Nathan who is basically another me but he's 3 inches taller than me which makes him 5'10 and He has the Ricky weaver hair but its brown and that make girls go crazy for him and to make things better he has the Taylor Lautner body girls die for. He is the wrestler in the family. And Mike is the 6 foot 2 football player with bigger muscles than Nathan, and an older version of my face but Lilly and him have the same eyes. Nathan and I have the same eyes too. They ran toward us and ruffled our hair, Nathan ran to go get sodas while Mike put his arms around us and said, "Aww look at Little Jackson and Lillian, going to get some pizza aren't you? Make sure you bring back a large sausage for Nate and I, ok?" We nodded and ran off to the new pizza place.

As soon as we got there we sat down at a booth and started chatting just like before Lilly left. We where laughing about her flaming her teacher when I saw Brody the ex-black dragon walk through the door, his arm around the girl of my dreams, Kim Crawford. I got up and walked toward them glaring at Brody my hands balled up in fists. I crossed my arms and said, "So, are you guys like on a date?" Kim nodded and said "Ya, I ran into Brody, literally, when I was leaving the dojo and he invited me out to dinner."

When she said yes my heart broke. I wanted to be the one with my arm around Kim! How could she go on a date with Brody after what he did at the cotillion? I couldn't believe it! I knew I couldn't deal with it right now so I threw some money on the table, grabbed my sister's hand and the pizza for my brothers and left without another word.

**Lilly's pov**

One look at Kim's face and I could tell she was heart broken that Jack was so upset about her date. I know that Kim cares about my brother and most likely returns the feelings he has for her so why would she go on a date with some other guy? I've got to figure this out. Jack is clearly not in the mood to help me so maybe I can get that cute Jerry kid and those other two I think he said there names where Freddie and Tiltion? Or was his name Michael? I can't remember but I'll figure that out later. I'll just call Jerry first. Maybe I'll even get a date with him! Ok I need to stop thinking about Jerry, Operation Kick is at go! Huh, Kick, that's a great code name for Kim and Jack! I'm so gonna use that when Jerry and me discuss our plan. I hope Jack is ok.

**Alright! Chapter 2 is done! Please review! Chapter 3 will be up by tomorrow! –**** Lillian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lilly's plan**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry if there are some Grammar or spelling problems with this story. I'm only 12 and I have never really learned how to spell all that well. Here is chapter 3!**

**Kim's pov**

I watched sadly as Jack stomped off with his sister and a large pizza which I'm guessing is for Mike and Nate. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and watch pretty little liars **(sorry I love that show I had to mention it) **and one of the old Bobby Wasabi movies. Brody looked at me and said "Well, that was… interesting." I nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a nice booth in the corner. We ordered one medium pizza and had a really good time, but I couldn't get the sad look that Jack gave me right before he left out of my mind. I just hope he isn't to mad at me.

**Jacks pov **

The minute I got home I set the pizza on the table and made a run for it to my room. Only to be stopped by Lilly screaming for me to wait. I turned around angrily not meeting her eyes "I can't talk now Lil, I just need some time to think." I said bitterly. I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed just staring at the ceiling, groaning in frustration. "Why the hell is love so complicating! Why can't it be like in the movies where the best friend gets the girl and they live happily ever after with 2 kids and a big house and all that other good stuff?" I muttered to no one imparticular. I quickly put on an old T-shirt and some Pajama shorts and went down stairs. Maybe a movie will make me feel better. I popped some popcorn and sat on the couch only to have the doorbell ring. I groaned and went to answer it only to see that it was Jerry. He looked a little nervous and said almost in a whisper "OH yo is Lilly here?"

I glared at him and was about to slam the door in his face when my sister pushed me aside and led Jerry in. She smiled and said "Hey Jerry glad you're here! Let's go upstairs to my room, we've got stuff to do!" she started dragging him up the stairs when I stopped her and pulled her away from Jerry. "Uhh you really think I'm gonna let you go and be in your room alone with Jerry? I don't think so! And I know for a fact that Nathan and Mike won't let you ether!" At the sound of their names being called Nate and Mike came running up from the basement pizza in hand. "What won't we let Lil do?" Nate asked curiously. "Be alone in her room with Jerry!" I said shooting a glare at Jerry who was being a lot quieter than he's ever been. Both Mike and Nate shot each other a look before Mike grabbed Jerry and dragged him into the kitchen.

I waited patiently for my brothers to finish pestering Jerry and then after a long 10 minutes they finally came back with a very scared Jerry. "We agreed that as long as Jerry doesn't try anything," Mike said giving Jerry a pointed look. Jerry nodded his head agreeing with my brother. "Lilly and him are aloud to be alone in her room." Nathan finished with a smile at Lil. She beamed and grabbed Jerry's hand taking him downstairs to start the tour of our big mansion. I sighed going back to watching my movie and thinking about Kim.

**Lilly's pov**

I dragged Jerry to the stairs that lead to the basement and said "OK so down there is the basement and also Mike's room, don't go down there. The floor we are on now is the Living room. It costs more than an average house so be careful." Then I dragged him up the stairs and pointed out the giant room with Karate stuff and a giant waterbed with two red flat screen TV's in the room. "This is Jack's floor, don't touch any of his stuff or he will break your arm. Ok! On to Nathan's floor!" I dragged him into a room that had a giant King size bed and a ton of exercise equipment, and two dark blue Flat screens." Ok! We are going to run past my parent's floor and go to my floor! Pulling Jerry out of his thoughts I grabbed his hand and we ran up to the finale floor.

My room was exactly like Nathans but it was all purple and Instead of exercise equipment, I had a pool and lots of volleyball's. We went and sat on my giant bright blue bed and I immediately started telling Jerry everything that had happened. When I was finished Jerry sat there for a moment before standing up and saying "I've got it! We gotta both get Jack and Kim to admit their feelins for each other. I'll invite him and the guys to my house this weekend and you invite Kim, Grace, and Julie over here. We got two days to fill Eddie, Milton, Grace, and Julie in on what's been happenin." I nodded and said "Great plan! Now get out before Jack comes up here and throws you out." With a final wave I sent Jerry downstairs and out the door. I gave Jack a sad look and went back upstairs to call Grace and Julie.

**Sorry it took so long! I got a bit busy and couldn't update quickly. I'll put chapter four up soon! - Lillian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tell the truth, do you like Jack?**

**Well I hope you like it! I don't own Kicking it! OH and for anyone who was wondering about the mansion, ya that's thanks to Jacks Grandfather. And by "Jacks floor" and "Nathans floor" I literally meant they get their very own floor. Un realistic? Yes, yes it is. But I thought it would be better for all the family members to have there own floor. Ok on with the story!**

**Kim's pov**

I sat on my bed just staring at the movie I was watching and slowly chewing a bowel of kettle corn I made when my stupid cellphone started to ring. I glared at it and answered "WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?" I heard Lilly gasp in surprise and say "Geez who put a bee in your panties? I was just calling to see if you want to come to a sleep over this Saturday at my house. Grace and Julie are coming too." Ok that sounds really fun, but what if Jack's there? " Um is your brother gonna be there?" I stuttered. She chuckled and said "Nope! Just us girls. He's going to Jerry's that weekend. Are you gonna come or not? Finally I nodded even though she couldn't see me and said "Sure why not? I've got nothing better to do." Lilly said see ya then and hung up leaving me in my thoughts.

**Two days later… **

I stand at Jack and Lilly's front door in my Pink Pajama pants and old Ricky weaver T-shirt holding my purple duffel bag. Lilly opens the door in bright yellow pajamas with white polka dots. "Hey Kim! Grace and Julie are on my floor. You can just head right up, I'm getting some snacks." I Nodded and ran up the stairs only to bump into the one person I didn't want to see right then, Jack. "Oh uhh sorry Jack" I muttered not meeting his eyes. "No it was my fault. You ok?" He asked helping me up. I nodded and said, "Ya I'm fine, I'll see ya around." But before I could leave he stopped me and said, "Hey, I'm sorry about how I acted when you were on your… date. I guess I was just a little surprised that you were going out with him after the cotillion incident." I nodded finally understanding. "Ya I know it's strange but I'm trying to forget someone and dating Brody just helps. Plus he's a really sweet guy." Jacks face fills with concern as he says in a worried way "whom are you trying to forget? Did they do something to hurt you? Tell me there name and ill…" I knew I needed to stop him there because I know Jack and I know he'll do anything to protect his friends. "Look I'll talk to you later but Grace and Julie are waiting for me so I've got to go." As I started walking up stairs I whispered to myself "You Jack, I'm trying to forget you." and started walking faster.

**Jack's pov**

With one last glance at Kim I grabbed my green backpack and ran down stairs and to my surprise Nathan and Mike were standing there grinning. "So, who's your hot lady friend and how long have you been in love with her?" Nate said smirking. Damn, they saw Kim and I talking. "Her name is Kim and it's none of your damn business how long I've been in love with her," I muttered. Mike laughed and said "None of our damn business my ass little bro. Lillian may be the youngest GIRL in the house but you're the youngest BOY! So as the older brothers, it is defiantly our damn business who you and Lilly date." I just nodded, grabbed my skateboard and left shaking my head at what my brother's said. "I wonder why Jerry want's to have a sleepover? Whatever." And I continued riding my skateboard, my secret crush in mind.

**Kim's pov**

I got upstairs and saw Julie in her Red Pajama pant's and Red tank top and Grace in her Blue Night gown jumping around singing to one of Ricky weaver's song's and couldn't help but laugh. All three of us started talking and giggling when Lilly came upstairs with Pretzels, popcorn, chips, coke, pizza and homemade brownies! We all dug in when she stopped us and said "Everybody get a plate of food and sit down on the bed cause we are playing Truth or dare!" I shook my head and muttered "Dammit." I hate truth or dare and now that I actually have a secret I want to keep that make's the game even worse! I'm guessing I wasn't quite when I cussed cause Lilly turned to me and said "Something wrong Kim? Why wouldn't you want to play in less you have something to hide?" I started to get nervous and said "whaaat I am not hiding anything? Why would I hide something from my friends?" I started scratching my neck, something I always do when I lie. She raised her eyebrow and said "Oh really? Well before we start the game we were gonna go around in a circle and tell who we like, since that's always one of the first question's people ask in truth or dare. And since you aren't hiding anything from us, you go first!" I froze. "Ummm I like… ugh I just tell you, I'm in love with Jack. I started liking him the first day we met and I've liked him ever since! I only went out with Brody to try and get over Jack but it didn't work! There ya happy? IM IN LOVE WITH JACK ANDERSON!" I sat down and Julie, Grace and Lilly all stared at each other and started laughing! I stared at them a bewildered look on my face, which only made them laugh more. Finally they stopped laughing and Lilly came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "We all knew you liked… I mean where in love with my brother. We just wanted you to admit it! He loves you to! But anyway on to the next person! Julie who do you like?" She blushed and said "Milton of course, he IS my boyfriend after all." We all rolled our eyes and looked at Grace who shrugged and said, "I think Eddie is the cutest and sweetest guy in your dojo Kim. " we all smiled at that and looked at Lilly who smiled and said "what ever you do don't tell Jack but I really like Jerry." We all giggled and nodded promising not to tell. Julie looked at me and said "Ok I start, Kim truth or dare?" I shrugged and said, "Why not, dare." Julie smirked and said "I dare you too… go to Jerry's house and kiss Jack right on the lip's in front of everybody!" I stared at her not sure if I was up for it. Finally I looked at all three of them and said "umm…"

**That's the chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! Review! I am thinking of getting kick together in ether the next chapter or chapter 6. If you think I should keep this story going after chapter 6 please tell me now or I will end it soon. Thanks! -Lillian**


	5. Chapter 5:Kisses and Namecalling

**Chapter 5: Kisses and Name-calling**

**Wow thanks for all the great reviews! I love knowing that people actually like my story! Here is a nice long chapter! I don't own Kickin it but I have a slight crush on Leo Howard- Lillian**

_Previously in Jacks two favorite people…_

_Julie looked at me and said "Ok I start, Kim truth or dare?" I shrugged and said, "Why not, dare." Julie smirked and said "I dare you too… go to Jerry's house and kiss Jack right on the lip's in front of everybody!" I stared at her not sure if I was up for it. Finally I looked at all three of them and said "umm…"_

**Kim's pov**

"Umm fine I guess I'll do it." Julie smiled and said "Ok! So where is Jerry's house?" Lilly beamed and said, "I know! I went to his house my first day back! That's why I was late to meet Jack; I just made up the whole falafel Phil's story. Don't tell Jack that ether." I laughed at how little Jack seemed to know about his little sister and said "Ok we won't tell now lets go to Jerry's house so I can get this over with." As we started walking I couldn't help but think about what I was about to do, I was about to kiss Jack Anderson, The guy I love in front of all our friends! I really hope this doesn't ruin Jack and I's friendship.

**Jack's pov**

Milton, Eddie and I laughed at Jerry's horrible impression of our science teacher Ms. Chandra a mean 72-year-old woman who hates him. This is what I needed, some guy time to take my mind off of Kim. We were all still laughing when someone started knocking on the door. Jerry went to go answer it and Kim, Lilly, Grace and Julie walked through the door in their Pajamas. All the girls went to go say hi to the Jerry, Milton and Eddie except Kim. She just stared at me for a moment before walking up and kissed me right on the lips.

I quickly got over my shock and started kissing her back. We had been standing there kissing for like 5 minutes when Lilly shouted "ALL RIGHT! BREAK IT UP YOU TOO!" We pulled apart and blushed at the same time. I turned to Kim and said, "So, what was with that mystery kiss?" She smiled and said, "Well, Julie dared me to do it." I gave her a questioning look and said, "Why would she dare you to do that?" she blushed furiously and said, "Um, I may have a crush on you I told Julie, Grace and Lilly and then Julie dared me to kiss you." I grinned and pulled Kim into another kiss. When I pulled away I whispered in her ear "remind me to thank Julie for daring you to do that." She smiled and said "So are we like girlfriend and boyfriend now?" I grinned and said "Duh! I've only been waiting since that first day in the lunchroom to be your boyfriend" She blushed and I pulled her into a hug. I looked up from the hug and noticed my sister and Jerry giving each other goofy looks and my sister twirling her hair around her finger. I decided not to think much of it and continued hugging my girlfriend.

**Two days later…**

I quickly pulled on a blue collared shirt and Jeans and headed down stairs. Tonight is my first real date with Kim! I quietly walked into Nate's Room and looked though his drawers for his special cologne that girls die for. I grabbed it and headed down the stairs and to the basement to Mike's room. I went and grabbed his comb and started doing my hair in his mirror. I was almost finished when I heard laughing a few feet away from me. "Aww is little Jackson so worried about his date that he has to steal our stuff just to make him feel more confident?" I turned around and glared at Nate and Mike. "Shut up **Nathaniel and Miguel!" **I growled. I hate being called Jackson as much as Kim hates being called Kimberly and Lilly hates being called Lillian. So I used Nate and Mike's real names, which is basically a death wish because they are both ten times stronger than me. I new though that nobody hates there name more than Nathan though. Mike may hate his name a lot but the last guy who called Nate Nathaniel ended up black and blue all over. Luckily right before they where about to tackle me someone wrung our doorbell. Mike muttered something about the Damn doorbell going to hell and went to open the door. Nathan gave me one final glare and followed him. I sprayed myself with Nate's cologne quickly and ran upstairs only to see Kim and my brothers talking and laughing together! I went over to Kim and gave her a quick kiss before saying good-by to my brother's. Before I could walk out the door though Mike pulled me aside and whispered in my ear "Look, this girl can clearly take care of herself but if you hurt her, or let someone else hurt her, you are in for it. She's a keeper and you better take good care of her. She's defiantly better than that Donna Tobin, that girls like a stupid Barbie." I smiled and gave him and Nate each a hug and left with Kim for are date.

God I hope it goes ok.

**Ok! There is chapter 5! I might be righting another story for Kick when this one is done! Who thinks that's a good idea? I'll defiantly have chapter 6 up soon! -Lillian**


	6. Chapter 6: A Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter 6: A date gone wrong**

**Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm probably going to wright another story after this called Kick's kid. It's better than the name sounds, trust me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot of bad language in this chapter, just so you know.**

**Jack's pov**

As me and Kim started walking I noticed how beautiful she looked! She had on a beautiful red dress (here's the dress link: . /_Qrc7JCK4SpI/S2cpT9bqdPI/AAAAAAAADS4/01wsPkt9yNU/s400/vintage+red+dress+ ) and white flats. I smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fancy new restaurant Florescent Flow. We walked in and I smiled at the mild aged lady at the front desk. "Table for two under the name Anderson." She nodded and took us to our table. I could tell Kim felt out of place in a restaurant like this so I put my arm around her and whispered in her ear "No need to be nervous it's just a normal restaurant. You look great by the way." She blushed and we sat down and started just talking and laughing about things that had happened at school. We where discussing what had happened at Jerry's house before the girls came when I saw Jerry and my sister walk in, holding hands. My sister was wearing a low cut yellow dress that I find way to showy ( prodimg/55171/1/315x430/55171_1_ ) and silver heels and Jerry was wearing a Black collared shirt and blue jeans. I stood up and walked over to them fist's clenched and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH JERRY?"

She looked freaked out when she saw me and said "Umm Jack, me and Jerry are kinda… going out." I just stared at her shocked at the fact that my little SISTER was dating my BEST GUY FRIEND! I quickly got over my shock and glared at my sister "ok, three things, 1: What the HELL are you wearing Lillian Anderson! 2: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATINE A GUY A YEAR AND A HALF OLDER THAN YOU? And 3: JERRY I'm GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY SISTER'S HAND!" Jerry quickly dropped her hand and took two steps back, clearly scared of what I was going to do to him. My sister on the other hand stood her ground and said, "First, it's a dress I got when I was at boarding school. Second I'm dating him cause I LIKE HIM and third YOU WONT LAY A _GOD DAMN HAND ON JERRY!" _My jaw dropped when I heard her cuss. Lil has always hated cussing, she would yell at my brothers and I for cussing when we where younger. I walked over to Kim and said "I'm sorry Kimmy but we are gonna have to re-schedule our date, I need to have a talk with baby sis over here. Kim smiled and said, "Don't worry, I understand. My older sis acts like this too. I'll text you tonight, ok?" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dragged my sister out the door.

**Lilly's pov**

I'm so freaking screwed! Jack looks like he's going to punch someone! I'm really lucky that I'm the little sister other wise I'm pretty sure he would have slapped me by now. When we got home he shut the door behind me and said in a low voice "**Sit down now." **I nodded and went to sit on the couch. He started pacing and then he stopped and said, "I'm not going to be the only one who scolds you little sis, MIKE, NATE LILLIAN'S GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" My eyes got wide as Nate and Mike ran up from the basement and ran over to Jack. "What happened? What does she need to tell us?" Mike said concern written all over his face. Jack looked at me and said "Well?" I sighed and muttered "I went on a date with Jerry, we have been dating ever since I went over to his house the first day back and he kissed me." Jack's eyes got wide and I remembered that I had not told him that part. "WAIT SO YOU WEREN'T AT FALAFEL PHILS! YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH JERRY!" I nodded weakly and Nate stood up and said "Ok that kid is toast." I stared at my brother before screaming, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS ARE SO GOD DAMN PROTECTIVE THAT I CANT EVEN MAKE OUT WITH MY BOYFRINED WITHOUT YOU GYS FLIPPING OUT! ESPECIALLY YOU JACK. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOUR BEST GUY FRIENDAND I! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL THREE OF YOU! JACK, I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WENT AND GOT NATHAN AND MIKE FOR BACK UP! YOU COULD GO TO FUCKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" I stopped screaming, tears streaming down my face I grabbed my purse and walked out. "I know they'll look at Jerry's so I guess I'll go to, Kim's!" I thought. I continued walking down the block to Kim's, hoping she could help me out.

**Jack's pov**

Ouch, that stung.

**There's chapter 6! Sorry about the major cussing but that's why its rated T! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lying and Heartbreak

**Chapter 7: Lying and heartbreak**

**Ok guys I love the reviews! They are great! Maddy though gave me a really good idea for this chapter! Special shout out to you Maddy! All right here's chapter 7!**

**Jacks pov**

I still can't believe Lilly said that to us! I looked over at Nathan and he had a look of pure shock on his face. Mike on the other hand looked ready to punch someone, "We are idiots! We went way over bored and now Lilly is wondering around ALONE at night!" he said glaring at Nate and I. "I just can't believe she said she hated us! And told us to go to hell! Jack go fix this!" Nate said sadly shaking his head. Nate and Lilly had always had a good relationship and her saying she hated us really hit him hard. I nodded and said, "I know I need to fix this. I'll go to Jerry's to see if she went there. Mike shook his head and muttered, "She's not stupid, she knows that would be the first place we look so lets think. Where is the LAST place you would expect her to be?" I shrugged and said "Kim's but Kim knows better than to get into family business. Right?" They each gave me pointed looks and I sighed and took out my phone to call Kimmy. "Hi Kim! Um my sister brothers and I all had an argument and I was wondering if she was with you. Not since dinner? Ok I'll text you later, by!" I gave them a satisfied look and they just shook their heads and pointed at the door. I groaned headed out towards Kim's house, hoping to prove them wrong.

**Kim's pov**

I sighed as I took off my nice dress and changed into my hot pink tank top and baby blue pajama shorts. "So much for our "perfect first date" " I said to no one in particular. I went downstairs to make some popcorn and turn on Little shop of Horrors when someone knocked at the door. I went and opened it only to see Lilly standing there tear stains on her face. "Hey, I got into a fight with Jack, Nate and Mike so can I stay the night here?" I smiled and said "Of course! Here let me get you some pajamas!" I ran up stairs and grabbed a purple tank top and yellow pajama shorts. I ran back down and handed her the change of clothes. "Third door on your right." I said pointing down the hall. She nodded and went to go get changed. The phone started ringing and I looked at the caller id, Jack. "Hello?" I said hoping he wouldn't ask about Lilly. "Hi Kim! Um my sister brothers and I all had and argument and I was wondering if she was with you." I know I really shouldn't lie but Lilly needed some alone time and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me telling Jack she was here. " At dinner but that's it." He sighed and said "ok I'll text you later, by!" I said by and hung up. I sighed and went to finish getting a large bowl of popcorn and two lemonades ready.

By the time I had gotten everything ready Lilly had came back out, her long wavy brown hair in two ponytails. "Hey can I braid your hair? It just looks so fun to braid and I want to be a hair stylist when I'm like 18." Lilly asked sounding like a little girl. I nodded and said, "sure I don't mind." She quickly braided my hair and I've got to say, she does an even better job then I do on my OWN hair! We sat down and I played the movie. We watched in silent but occasionally we discussed parts of the movie that we didn't get. We where right in the middle of the plant's first time speaking when someone knocked on the door. We both groaned and I paused the movie. I opened the door and there was Jack, his eyes wide staring at Lilly and I.

**Jack's pov**

I stared at Kim and my sister, both in pajamas with lemonade in hand. I looked at first Kim, then Lilly, then finally Kim again. "How could you!" I finally shouted. "How could you LIE and say my sister wasn't here!?" She avoided my eyes and muttered, "I had too. Lilly was really upset when she came over and she didn't need her over protective brother coming and making her upset all over again." I crossed my arms and shouted "Don't you get it? You broke the wasabi code! I can't forgive you for that. We're done. Lilly come on we're out of here." I turned to Lilly and she glared daggers at me. "You over protective son of a bitch! I'm not going home tonight! I'm staying with Kim." I glared at her and muttered "fine." I walked out not even looking at Kim. But as I made my way back to my house, I couldn't help but think of what a stupid decision I had just made.

**Ugh sorry this chapter took sooo long! I'll try to update quicker! Please review! -Lillian**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on and Jealousy

**Chapter 8: Moving on and Jealousy **

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Sorry if the chapters are a little, short at times so I tried to make this one long. On a completely un related topic my uncle rights for the new TV show called Go On. Please try to watch it! Here's chapter 8!**

**Kim's pov**

As Jack walked out I couldn't help but let a few tears slip out. I need to suck it up. Kim Crawford doesn't cry! Especially not over a boy! I looked over at Lilly and she looked ready to burst with anger but she forced a smile and said "You know what? Forget him! He's not worth it. He need's to get over this "Over Protective big brother" thing he's got going on. I'll help you find a new boyfriend. " I smiled back but inside I wanted to scream "I DON'T WANT A NEW BOYFRIEND, I WANT JACK!" Lilly suddenly got out her phone and started calling Grace. "Hey Grace? I don't care if you're in the middle of having Julie paint your nails! We have a MAIJOR situation! Kick just BROKE UP! No I'm not joking! Jack got mad at Kim and dumped her cause she lied about knowing where I was! You'll be right over? So will Julie? Ok! By!" She hung up and looked at me smiling "Grace and Julie are coming over. "

Just as she finished saying that someone started banging on the door. I went to open it and Grace and Julie barged in a makeup bag and five different outfits in Graces hand and a bag full of god knows what in Julies. "ALL RIGHT JULIE SET UP THE GIRLS NIGHT SLEEP OVER STUFF! OPERATION GET OVER BREAKUP IS AT GO!" Grace screamed. I'm lucky my parents where on an important business trip for the next 3 weeks and my 17 year old brother Lucas was staying at a friends. Grace tends to be a bit, loud. Julie nodded and set to work. She pulled out all my favorite magazines and put them on the table then put out 4 tubs of ice cream and 4 spoons. She then ran back outside and came in with 4 sleeping bags, One pink with my name on it in gold, one yellow with Lilly's name on it in orange, one blue with Julies name on it in silver, and one purple with Graces name on it in white. Then she ran and pulled out a bag of chips and two bottles of root beer and also set them on the table. I stared at her then screamed, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIT SO MUCH IN THAT BAG?" She laughed and said, "It's a pretty big bag."

Grace immediately set up her makeup supplies and said "OK PEOPLE LET'S GET TO WORK! WE HAVE…" she looked over at the clock which read 9:30 PM "10 HOURS TO GET KIM READY TO FIND A NEW BOYFRIEND! LET'S GO!" Lilly grinned and pulled me into the bathroom followed by Grace and Julie. Grace pulled out a flat iron, Lilly pulled out some curlers, and Julie grabbed my blow drier, "Let's get to work!" Grace said. Two hours later my curls where bigger and my hair was in a ponytail with a few curls hanging down the sides of my face. I've got to admit I looked pretty good! Next Julie dragged me into the living room and said "Ok! Time to pick out your outfit!" Grace and Lilly followed her with piles of clothes in hand. "Ok! So I think you should go with this purple mini skirt, these purple heels and that blue cami!" Grace said pointing at the outfit she thought I should wear. "Um no she should wear these jean shorts these black flats and this cherry red V neck tank-top!" Julie said holding up her choice of what outfit I should wear Lilly shook her head and said "Um you both are wrong. She should wear these green short shorts, these sparkly black flip flops and this sparkly black and green striped tank top!" They all started arguing as I stared at all their outfits. I've got to admit, I think I should were Lilly's on a date, Graces outfit tomorrow and Julies outfit the day after that. So I screamed "GUYS! I'm wearing Graces outfit tomorrow Julies outfit the day after and I want to wear Lilly's on my next date." They all nodded understanding my idea. I sighed crawling in my sleeping bag hoping that the dream world would help me get over Jack.

**Jack's pov**

I walked into the dojo the next morning to be met with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton glaring at me. "Um hey guys? What's up?" Milton marched up to me and did something I never thought I'd see Milton crupnick (Sorry I am a bad speller) do, he slapped me. "HOW DARE YOU! JULIE TOLD ME SHE AND GRACE WENT OVER TO KIM'S HOUSE AND SHE WAS CRYING CAUSE **YOU **DUMPED HER! JUST WAIT TILL BRODY OR WHO EVER STARTS ASKING HER OUT, YOUR GONNA GET JEALOUS ALL OVER AGAIN! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU TOOK JERRY'S GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM HIM! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Milton screeched. I decided to ignore the fact that he called me a bastard and said, "She knows better than to get involved in family business, it had to be done. Oh and I don't get jealous." Milton rolled his eyes and said, "oh REALLY? Well then you should know that Kim and I KISSED. THAT'S RIGHT K-I-S-S-E-D KISSED! I WAS HER VERY FIRST KISS." As soon as the words left his mouth my eyes narrowed and I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close to my face. "WHAT!?" I screamed. I'm pretty sure there was fire in my eyes but I didn't care. How dare someone else kiss MY Kimmy! Oh wait, she's not mine anymore. God what did I do!?

**Kim's pov**

As soon as I woke up I got into the outfit Grace picked out and we all went for a walk in the park. We where listening to Grace go on and on about Jason from science class when they all stopped and started giggling. I gave them a questioning look and Lilly pointed over to a really cute boy with jet-black hair, pail skin and big blue eyes (I imagined him as Greg Sulkin but with black hair and blue eyes.) that where staring right at me. I blushed and looked over at Grace, Julie and Lilly who were making "Go talk to him" motions with their hands. I blushed and walked over to him. He smiled and said, "hey, I'm Cody, and you are?" I grinned and said Kim. He looked around and said, "I know, how about we go over to Falafel Phil's and grab a bite so we can get to know each other better." I looked over at my friends who where giving me the thumbs up so I turned around and bit my lower lip and said "Sure, let's go." Cody is the perfect guy to get over Jack. I'm so glad I'm over him.

Aren't I?

**Ok there's chapter 8! Please check out my profile if you want to know more about me! -Lillian**


	9. Chapter 9: Jenny and Cody

**Chapter 9: Jenny and Cody**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I started reading a lot of Danny phantom fanfics and I also was babysitting my little cousins. Thank you kyrah and renesmeef4e for the great ideas! Here's chapter 9.**

**Jack's pov**

I sighed sitting down on the bench in the dojo, my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do!? Kim probably already has another boyfriend! And even if she doesn't she will never forgive me for yelling at her." Milton sighed and muttered "well I'm still really pissed at you for hurting Kim and being a jerk to Jerry but I do know a girl in our grade other than Kim who likes you. It's Jenny Ransom, you know about 5'6, has a little past shoulder length wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and a stick figure." I nodded remembering her coming up to me and telling me I was hot in the middle of math class about a week ago. "Ok so I get a date with her, then what?" I asked a little confused. Milton smirked and said, "Well I know, thanks to Julie, that Kim and the new guy she's dating named Cody are going to falafel Phil's for a date in about 10 minutes. I jumped up and said "Ok well then I guess I need to get ready for my "Date" with Jenny so I can keep an eye on Kim! I'll be in the changing room you guys, call Jenny!" I ran into the changing room and pulled out my emergency date clothes, nice jeans and a navy blue button up collared shirt. I put on some deodorant and aftershave and ran back in the dojo. Jenny walked in the door happily and came up to me and gave me a huge hug "Mg hi Jack! Thanks for inviting me on this date! I cannot believe you want to go on a date with me this is amazing let's go!" She took my hand and dragged me across the street. "Damn you and your ideas Milton" I muttered as we walked threw the door.

Jenny continued to ramble on about god knows what in line while we waited for our food. She was in the middle of telling me about cheer practice when Kim walked in talking with some guy with black hair and bright blue eyes who I'm guessing is Cody. I noticed him put his hand on her back but his hand was… a little to far down. We might not be dating anymore but Kim's my best friend, and that is not ok. I tapped him on the shoulder and said "Uh hey dude, keep your hands up." He rolled his eyes and said, "Um dude could you please not tell me what to do?" and turned back around. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Jenny and I quickly got our food and went to sit down, only to have Kim and **Cody** sit down at the booth right behind ours. Yay.

**Kim's pov**

I knew that Cody's hand was a little to close to my ass for comfort but the fact that Jack decided to tell him to "keep his hands up" as if I was still his girlfriend annoyed me. Obviously he was over me I mean why else would he be here with Jenny? She always wore way too much mascara her lips were so shiny from all the extra lip-gloss they could blind a man and not to mention I've seen 4 year old girls with more of a figure than her! I was brought out of my in my mind rant when I noticed Cody's hand inching closer to my ass again. I looked at him and said "Uh Cody, your hand is a little too low you mind moving it to around the middle of my back?" The smile on his face dropped and he muttered, "Ya sure I guess." He started telling me about how he was on track, he loved to wright and how his uncle is an art teacher and he sometimes helps him. I smiled and listened to what he said until I looked behind his head and saw Jack and Jenny making out. My jaw dropped and tears formed in my eyes as I got up and told Cody my number and that I would call him later. I gave one last look at Jack who had pulled away from his make-out and ran off.

**Jack's pov**

I watched Kim leave with tears in her eyes. I turned to Jenny who was grinning from ear to ear and screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IT'S ONLY OUR FIRST DATE YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMLY START KISSING ME!" I ran out the door and ran to my house only to open it and find Lilly, Nathan and Mike staring at me. "YOU NO I HAD HALF THE MIND TO FORGIVE YOU BUT THEN YOU GO OFF AND KISS ANOTHER GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF KIM!? WHY I OUTTA…" She didn't get to finish though cause Nate put his hand over her mouth and glared at me. But Mike looked the maddest, which is strange cause I thought Lilly would be. "DUDE DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Mike said finally snapping from all the silence. "KIM'S BIG BROTHER LUCAS HAS BEEN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE PRE-K! I THINK OF KIM AS ANOTHER LILLY AND YOU JUST KEEP BREAKING HER HEART! YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE ME AND NATE BUT WE WOULD **NEVER** DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Mike finally finished and went down stairs followed by Nate who gave me one last look before heading downstairs. That left just Lil and I, who at the moment hates my guts. "You know, you might be my brother, and I mean I love ya to death but I can't even look at you. Kim is one of my now closest friends, and I'm not going to see her get hurt cause my brother can't accept the fact that his best friend and his sister are going out. But if you really don't want me to date Jerry, I won't. But at the cost of losing your best friend, the love of your life, and your sister. I'm only here for a little more than a week, so its up to you." She gave me a look that looked a lot like Nathans and walked upstairs. And for the first time in a while, I let a few tears slip out of my eyes.

I can't lose my sister over my overprotectiveness, I just can't.

**Ok there is chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Sorry if jack seemed a little OOC but every bodys gotta let go of the tough guy act every once in a while! When this story is over I'll post the first chapter for my next Kickin it story, Kicks Kid, and for my first Danny Phantom fanfic, The family she's always wanted. Review if you will at least try my other storys when this one ends!**

**- Lillian**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguing and Approval

**Chapter 10: Arguing and approval**

**YAY! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm so happy I got over 100 reviews! I'm truly sorry it took me so long to update, I decided to post the first chapter of my Danny phantom story just for the heck of it so it's taken me a while to update. Here's chapter 10!**

**Kim's pov**

I sat on my bed not crying, not angry, just staring off into space, Jack in mind. Half of me thought, _"He doesn't love you, he just wanted to date you, then break your heart just like Ricky and Brody." _But another side of me new that Jack wasn't like that. He's the spitting image of both Mike and Nate, they are both really caring, protective, funny and strong and they don't enjoy hurting people for fun in less its for wrestling or football. Jack's told me he'd give anything to be like them, and he was exactly like them in till now. I don't know who he is anymore, I just hope that Lilly wasn't to mad at him after I called and told her what happened.

Finally I got up and looked over at the clock, aw crap! 7:50! I completely forgot it was Monday! I've got 10 minutes or I get another detention! I quickly ran into the bathroom and took about a 3-minute shower. When I came back I pulled out Julie's outfit that she picked out for me, a pair of jean shorts, a pair of black flats and a cherry red V-neck tank top. I put my hair in a low ponytail, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door, only to crash into Lilly. "Hey Kim! Come on or your gonna be even later."

I gave her a questioning look and she just rolled her eyes and pointed to her moms Suv pulling up in the drive way. The window rolled down and there was Mike grinning from ear to ear. I noticed that Jack was in shotgun but he looked like he hadn't slept all night and he was just looking at his feet. Nathan was in the back and I can tell he was annoyed with it. I smiled and walked over to the car. "Hey Mike!" he gave me a smile and said, "Hi K.C.! What on earth are you wearing?" I gave him a fake pouty look and said "What this? You don't like it?" he rolled his eyes and said "I just don't think your brother would want to see his baby sister in a V neck and jean shorts" I smiled and got in the car waving to Nate and not looking at Jack.

**Jack's pov**

After Mike made me get in the car with Lilly and Nate and him he told me to sit in the front seat. I did cause I knew he was still mad at me. Lilly told Mike to drive to Kim's house so she wouldn't be late and of course he listened to her. We drove up to her house and I caught a glimpse at what she was looked like and if I weren't so tired my eyes would have popped out of my head. She was wearing a cherry red V-neck tank top and some jean shorts. I could tell Mike was not happy with what she was wearing, just like how he was upset with what Lilly was wearing. She was wearing a white sparkle trim ruffled tank and a short flowery blue skirt and I guess the whole really short skirt or shorts thing really upsets him, which I completely agree with. Kim got in the car and didn't say a word to me. I just kept staring at my feet until we reached the school.

I quickly got up and got out of the car not even thanking Mike for the ride. I waited by the door for Lilly and Kim who where thanking Mike. When they finally came over I grabbed both there arms and said, "Look I know your both pissed at me right now but just here me out!" They looked at each other before looking back at me nodding. "Ok, Kim I am so sorry. I realize that It's better that you took Lilly in and kept her safe and happy while we were mad at each other. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Oh and I realize that When the kiss with Jenny happened I really hurt you. She kissed me and believe it or not no matter how much I tried to get her off me she held me still! So I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." I looked at Lilly and smiled nervously "And Lilly, I might not approve of you and Jerry dating but if you really do like him, then I guess I can deal. I'm sorry I had told you not to date him." Lilly smiled at me and gave me a hug. "I forgive you." Kim hugged me and nodded in agreement. I took Kim's hand and we went to class followed by Lilly who didn't know where else to go. Life is good again.

**9:45 pm today**

I walked in to my house with Kim. "That was so fun!" I rolled my eyes and said, "how was I supposed to know you were so good at bowling?" she laughed and she said, "Well I've got to get home, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved good by and went upstairs to check on Lil. I went to her room and knocked shouting "HEY LIL? YOU IN THERE?" I heard a gasp and her jumping on her bed. "UHH DON'T COME IN! IM CHANGING!" I rolled my eyes and said "Lil I've seen you change before, we ARE brother and sister after all, now let me in!" I heard her sigh and she opened the door. I swear I almost fainted. Her curly medium brown hair had pink highlights! (**If you where wondering how I imagine Lilly she is supposed to look like Taylor Dooley but now with pink highlights **) I couldn't believe my sister would do this to her hair! "Wha Wha WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FUCKING HAIR!?" I screamed. She gave me a shy smile and said quietly "Umm Jerry said it would look really cool with my hair color. Please don't get mad!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose shaking my head at the same time. "Ok I won't get mad. But I swear if he tells you to do anything else you'd better tell me before you do it. Do Mike and Nate know?" She sighed not meeting my eyes and said "Ok I promise I'll tell you before hand. And no they don't know about my hair. They will take it worse than you." I nodded and said "Well I guess as long as you're not like hurt or anything Ill be off to bed. See ya later Lilly!" about an hour later I heard whispering and Lilly's door open and shut. I got up and went to her room not even bothering to knock and there was Lilly and Jerry, Kissing with the lights off. My nostrils flared and I screamed "WHAT THE HELL!?" They both looked up and I saw Lilly grab for her phone as I made my way over to her and Jerry. He's screwed.

**Kim's pov**

I was sound asleep when my stupid phone went off. I grabbed it and looked at the text, it was from Lilly. "Help! Jack's going to destroy Jerry! Come over now! Txt me when you get here! Ttys! –Lilly Pad " I looked down at my hot pink cami and my grey pajama shorts and sighed not really caring what I wore. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my flip flops. With a last look around I grabbed my lime green jacket and headed out the door.

Just what we needed, more drama.

**There is chapter 10! Please review- Lillian**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends 4ever an Ex's return

**Chapter 11: Friends Forever and the ex's return**

**I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the last chapter, and if Jack has been really OOC I'm sorry for that too. But I promise I'll make this chapter better I promise. Oh and I was thinking after this chapter maybe 3 or 4 more? You tell me how many chapter's you think I should still right. The next chapter manly has a lot of Jack and Kim, Kim and Lilly, and Jack, Lilly, Nate and Mike. I'll bring in Milton Eddie and Jerry and Rudy in the next chapter or 2 aswell. Oh and for anyone who thinks its weird that Jerry likes Lilly and he's like a year or 2 older, it's not that weird. I mean people end up liking dudes 5 years older then them! I just thought I should mention that. Please review! Here's Chapter 11!**

**Kim's pov**

I walked straight into Jacks house to see him crossing his arms and glaring at Jerry and Lilly. He noticed me walk in the door and his face went from a frown to a smile "Hey Kimmy!" he said as if we where about to go on a date. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Hi yourself. Now why are you so ticked off? Lilly sent me a text." He frowned and muttered "I caught them making out alone in her room with the lights off." I shook my head and said, "Jack, if you don't stop being extremely protective I will drop kick your ass." He took two steps back from me and then walked over to Jerry. "Look dude, I don't completely approve of you dating my sister but you've been one of my best friends since I moved here and since Lilly came I've been ether ignoring you, or mad at you. I'm sorry I've been a real jerk. I guess Lilly coming home just put me in the "Protective brother zone". Lilly looked at me funny and said, "Um Jack? Last time I came to visit, I was 10 and you were 11. And you never acted like this! What changed?" I rolled my eyes and said "Seriously? A bunch of guys at school today asked me if I could "Hook them up" with you! I just worry about guys hurting you. I guess I went a little overboard. But I swear I'll only interfere if you need me too. Ok?" Lilly smiled and Jerry and Jack gave each other each a hi-five. I smiled at the best friend and brother sister love when I got a text. (It's Monday btw)

"_Hey Kim chi! Mom and dad are back and they said we are going on a two-day trip to see our cousins Bayden and Evan on Wednesday. Make sure you start packing Tuesday night. I'll be home around 9:30 am on Wednesday and Mom and dad will come get us at around 10:45 am. See yak later! -Luke XP" _Ugh him calling me Kim chi is worse than him calling me Kimmy. I tapped Jack and he looked at me smiling, "um I'm leaving." His eyes widened and I continued, "Ya I'm going to see Bayden and Evan on Wednesday. I'll be back on Friday." Lilly stepped up and said, "Few! I thought it was for longer! I leave next Monday and I couldn't have you leaving before me!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't worry Lilly. Me you Grace and Julie are going to have a completely awesome sleepover before you go anywhere! And besides All four of us are goanna hang out tomorrow so the boys can hang out too."

She grinned at that and said, "Cool! I've been feeling like I was interrupting there guy time." I shrugged and said, "believe me, Milton and Eddie don't mind. Milton cant believe how good you are at Math and Eddie thinks you being able to eat a whole thing of buffalo Joes wild wings in about 25 seconds is the hottest thing a girl could do. Basically Jerry isn't the only one of Jack and I's friends who think your "Hot" But I mean can you blame them? I'm the only girl who talks to them all the time and they think of me as there best friend/sister." I noticed her roll her eyes and she said "Oh Kim, If only yu knew how much they talk about how cute you look or how it felt for Milton to Kiss you. Btw he said he felt sparks." I gasped and said "WHAT? How do you know they say these things about me? And does Jack?" she grinned and laughed, "Your kidding right? Of course he doesn't know! Jerry told me cause I asked him about every girl he'd ever liked." I shook my head and muttered "Well this makes things awkward. Anyway I'm gonna go home I'll talk to you in the morning!" I walked over to Jack and gave him a hug good by. I walked home happy that things where finnaly at peace when I ran into Caleb.

Aw crap!

**Short chapter I know. I just decided to make Jack a little more normal. Please review! – Lillian**


	12. Chapter 12: Caleb and Family Love

**Chapter 12: Caleb and Family Love**

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! School started and so did swim team! If your still reading this when/if you review type the letter's ify at the end of your review. I'm really sorry! Here's chapter 12! Please review!**

**Kim's pov**

God why did Caleb have to show up?! We dated for a while and then he dumped me for Margret. He has blond hair like mine that goes down to the top of his ears, green eyes and is about 5'8. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans, his usual outfit. He stared at me with a questioning look and said "Um Kim? Ya know you're in your pj's right?" I rolled me eyes and said "Noooo I thought I was wearing a princess dress!" He chuckled and said "Same old Kimmy. Anyway I've been meaning to talk to you. I know that I broke up with you for Margret but to be honest the only reason I did that was cause Margret threatened to spill about you know what if I didn't. Will you please take me back?" I sighed knowing he was telling the truth. "Look even if I wanted to date you, I'm dating Jack. And I couldn't be happier." He smiled a crooked smile and said "Ya I know, I think I owe your friends Milton, Jack's sis, and Grace 30 bucks each now that you guys are together." My jaw dropped in shock. "You guys BET on how long it would take for me and Jack to get together?!"

He shrugged as if it was no biggie and said, "Of course. The whole school has. People get into teams of two's and three's, teachers included, and they go against another pair or group of three and bet on how long it's going to take two people to get together. You guys have been the topic of all betting since Jack moved here. Unfortunately I got stuck with Eddie and Jerry and we lost against Milton, Grace and I think her names Lilly. Surprisingly though, the whole school owes money to Falafel Phil and Rudy cause they got the exact date correct. I made like $200. My team was on the top 30 closest to getting the date correct list." I stared at him and muttered "Wowww" He smiled and said, "How about we hang out sometime, as you know, friends." I nodded and told him I'd text him when I came back from my cousins house. I waved good by and ran home only to open the door and see Lucas standing there at 11:15 pm next to my 19 year old sister.

Lexi!?

**Jack's pov**

After Kim left Jerry looked at us and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. By Lilly" She waved good by and Jerry winked at her and left grinning. I looked at Lilly and said, "Well, tomorrow's Karate practice, your still coming right?" She smiled and with a wave of her hand said, "Duh! I love seeing you fight people. You always make it seem so easy!" I smiled smugly, "Of course I made it easy, I AM the best fighter in the dojo!" I said confidently. She rolled her eyes and said, "what ever. Do you remember before I left when I was in 4th grade and you were in 5th? And how we would always sit next to each other with one huge blanket around us and a ton of popcorn and sodas and watch movies all night?" I smiled remembering the last movie we watched together, Pirates of the Caribbean Dead man's Chest. She loved it and said she'd do anything to meet Johnny Depp, so I got her an autograph for her good by gift. "Of course I remember! In fact, I'll get the snacks, you pop in a movie and grab a blanket."

She grinned and ran off to get a blanket. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Two bottles of RC a blue cup with my name on it and a purple one with Lilly's. I quickly set them on the snack table in the living room and made two big bowls of popcorn. I set that down and grabbed two Licorice whips, a big box of gummy bears, and a bowl of m&m's. When everything was set up I sat down and waited for Lilly to put in the movie. She finally picked one and quickly put it in. She jumped on to the couch and sat on my left putting the blankets on both of us and grabbing her popcorn. I put my arm around her and watched as the movie started, it was Hugo. I looked at my sister who had a loving look in her eyes, she's always loved Paris. We continued watching when Mike and Nate came in, a calm yet confused look on both their faces. I paused the movie and me and Lilly looked over at them. "Why do you guys look so confused?" Lilly said a questioning look on her face. "We just saw Kim talking with some dude outside." I sat up my eyes wide "WHAT!? WHAT DUDE?" Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Chill! After she walked away we got out and talked to him, turns out he's her Ex boyfriend Caleb. He's a good guy, he's about 5'8, he's got blond hair that goes down to the tip of his ear's and he's got green eyes. Look's pretty buff to, I'd put him on the football team." I crossed my arm's and looked at Nate, "And you, agree with this?" He grinned and said "Ya! He has a private wrestling coach and he's hilarious. No wonder Kim liked him." I glared at him and said, "What eve, you wanna watch this with us?" They both nodded and we sat there in silence huddled together watching Hugo. All I could think of though was Caleb, and how he and Kim were alone, together, at night. I wonder what they talked about?"

**This chapter will be continued soon. Please review!- Lillian**


	13. Chapter 13: I dont wnt you 2 leave part1

**Chapter 13: I don't want you to leave. Part 1**

**IM SO SORRY! I HAVE HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE! SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A TWO PART CHAPTER TO APPOLIGIZE. PLEASE REVIEW AND FORGIVE ME ****. OH and did you guys see the two newest episodes of kickin it? THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO TELLING EACHOTHER THEY LIKED ONE ANOTHER! But oh well I guess we will have to wait. Here's chapter 13 part 1!**

**Jack's pov**

As the movie finished I saw Lilly's eyelids drooping. I shook her and said, "Lil, Lilly wake up the movies over." She peered at me with one eye shut, "Carry me up to my room pleassee" she whispered. I looked at Nate and Mike for help and they just smiled, Nate turned off the tv and Mike picked Lilly up bridal style. We all walked upstairs to her floor and Mike set her down in her bed. Nate and I put her blankets on her and shut off the lights. Before I left her room I grabbed a piece of paper that was on the floor. It was her to do list for tomorrow. I wonder what little sis's got planed?

_MY TO DO LIST FOR TUESDAY_

_- Go to Jack's Karate practice_

_- Hang out with Kim, Grace, and Julie_

_- Hang with Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton_

_- Hang with Bros_

I grinned at her schedule; she'd always loved making lists. I put the list on her desk and went to my floor/room. I checked my phone and realized I'd missed one message from Kim: "JACK MY SIS IS HERE! IDK WHY ILL TTY TOMORROW!" I stared at the text surprised that Kim had a sister. Oh well she will tell me about it tomorrow. I climbed into my waterbed slowly drifting off.

**Kim's pov**

I stared in shock as my sister smiled and said, "Lee Lee! It's been what three years? Look at how big you've gotten! I can't believe that I get to see my baby sis again!" I rolled my eyes a little annoyed with the nickname. Since my mom and dad call me Kiki or Kimberley, and Luke always called me Kim chi, my sister decided to call me Lee Lee, it really sucks. _**(**__Let me tell you a little about her brother and sister, Lexi takes after there mom, and my mom is a clothes designer. Her mom has blond waves of hair that go's down to the middle of her back, big brown eyes like my siblings and mine and is 5'11. Lexi used to have long blond waves but she cut them so now her hair is shoulder length, she's 5'10 and everyone adores her. Lucas has hair like Caleb's, big brown eyes, and is 5'10.__**) **_I just gave her a fake half smile and said, "Ya hi Lex, how's fashion collage?" she grinned and said, "It's fantastic but I'll talk about that more tomorrow at our cousins house. Right now I want to here more about this new bf of yours that Lou has told me oh so much about." I looked over at Lucas and gave him my best death glare. He just gave me an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders. I crossed my arms and said, "Ok yes I have a boyfriend, his names Jack and you can meet him tomorrow when I go to Karate practice. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you too tomorrow." I started walking up the stairs to my room when I stopped and realized something,

"You told me you'd be back tomorrow?" I said pointing at Luke. He shrugged and said, "Kimmy, you know better than anyone that I am not 100 percent honest 100 percent of the time." I just sighed and continued walking way to tired to argue. I was about to fall asleep when I realized that Lilly only had 6 more days left before she was gone and I was going to miss half of them. I can honestly say she is my best friend and I'm gonna miss her. I wonder how Jack's gonna react her last day?

**Review for part 2! - Lillian**


	14. Chapter 13: I dont wnt you 2 leave part2

**Chapter 13: I don't want you to leave. Part 2**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Here is chapter 13 part 2! Oh and there's only 1 more chapter left after this but the sequel will be posted on the 8****th**** of December IF you review! **

**Tuesday morning…**

**Kim's pov**

I woke up to my sister grinning at me already dressed. "Get up lazy pants! I'm dropping you off at school today! Let's go!" I blinked a few times and looked at the clock, " Lexi, it is 6:00 in the morning… SCHOOL STARTES AT 8:00!" I threw my pillow at her and pulled the covers over my head hoping to get some more sleep. She simply pulled them back down and said, "Well, it takes at least 1 hour to do makeup properly and another 45 minutes for hair so you should be lucky I let you sleep this late! Let's go!" she dragged me out of bed and pulled me into the bathroom. She turned on the sink and made me lay my head back, wetting my hair. "Let's get to work!" An hour and 45 minutes later my hair was wavy and I had light brown eye shadow, mascara, and light pink blush. I've gotta say my sister did a pretty good job! I pulled on a pink tank top and jeans when my sister just looked at me and said, "Your going to wear that old thing? With those jeans? Your kidding right" I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, what do you have in mind?" She grinned and ran to her room. She came back holding a ruffled brown tank top and a pair of Jeggings, "Something like this!" I quickly put the outfit she picked out on and said, "Great, can we go now?" She nodded and we got in her car and drove to school.

When we got there I saw Jack, Lilly, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, and… Caleb. That's just perfect. I walked over and saw Jerry and Lilly holding hands and talking, Jack talking to Caleb, and Eddie Milton, Julie, and Grace watching them as if it was a TV show. I tapped Jack and he turned away from Caleb and grinned at me. "Hey! Did you go shopping? It looks like you got a new outfit." I smiled and said, "Nope just one of my sisters outfits. What are you and Caleb talking about?" I saw his smile fall a little and he said, "Oh you know, just guy stuff. Shall we?" he held out his hand and I took it and we all walked into school.

**Jacks pov**

I didn't want to tell Kim that I'd been pestering her ex as to why he broke up with her, if he still liked her and who knows what else. She would be ticked if she found out. I walked Kim and Lilly to class then went to catch up with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. I slowed down when I saw them enter the boys bathroom and I heard them whispering and my sisters name come up. I opened the door a little so I could hear what they were saying; "Dude you can't be serious" I heard a voice I recognized as Eddies say. "Yea, I mean not just because she is a great girl but she's Jacks SISTER! Your seriously considering breaking up with her?!" I heard Milton screech. Oh my god Jerry's going to break up with Lilly? How could he! I thought I told him already if he breaks her heart I'll break his face. I heard Jerry sigh and say, "Ya I'm aware but I just don't di long distance relationships yo. Maybe when she comes back we can start up again but I think I'm gonna break it off." I'd heard enough and opened the door my arms crossed. "You got something you wanna tell me, **Jerry?**" he screamed and hid behind Eddie who looked just as scared as Jerry. "Are you serious? Your really gonna break up with her just because she's going back to school in 6 days? She clearly likes you a lot and if your really going to break up with her JUST because she's leaving then don't bother trying to get back together with her when she comes back! It's your choice." And I walked out beyond angry.

When school was over I walked to Kim's locker where I saw her talking with Lilly. I walked over to them and said, "Hey you guys ready to go to the dojo?" Kim shrugged and said, "Ya I guess but Lucas and Lexi are going to stop by and I wish they weren't." Lilly grinned and said, "Well I'm excited to meet your brother and sister, and your sensei who I've heard some… interesting things about. But shouldn't we wait for Jerry, Milton, and Eddie?" my smile fell slightly but I just shrugged and said, "We will just meet them there, let's just go." She sighed but we all left anyway. Maybe I should just tell her, then she could break up with Jerry now and wouldn't be as sad.

**Lilly's pov**

I wonder why Jack's being so weird today. I mean first the whole thing with Caleb and now when I mentioned Jerry Eddie and Milton he seemed like he wanted to punch someone. I Just hope everything is ok. I pulled out my TO DO list for today:

_MY TO DO LIST FOR TUESDAY_

_- Go to Jack's Karate practice_

_- Hang out with Kim, Grace, and Julie_

_- Hang with Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton_

_- Hang with Bros_

I wonder if hanging out with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack is still on. I don't get why he seems so angry. I bet everything will be fine at there Karate practice.

**At Karate Practice… **

Well this isn't what I expected. Jack and Jerry were sparring and it looked like Jack was NOT holding back, and Kim was getting her but kicked by Milton because she was too focused on Jack and Jerry, and Eddie and Rudy were watching both fights to see what would happen. Finally everyone broke out of there trance when Milton flipped Kim. Jerry and Jack stopped fighting and ran over to her as did Kim's brother and sister the only ones who didn't were Eddie and Rudy who were staring at Milton wide eyed.

**Change of plans… this is a three parter! Review please!**


End file.
